Parfaitement cinglé
by Alaudy
Summary: Après avoir reçu un coup à la tête, Mathieu a des migraines récurrentes. Il espère que sa psy pourra l'aider, mais elle n'a pas la même opinion que lui quand au traitement à apporter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Clinique Ambroise Paré, service psychiatrique_

Mathieu se tenait bien assit dans son fauteuil, le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Pendant que la psy rédigeait l'ordonnance de ses médicaments, il prit le temps d'examiner un peu mieux la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, chose qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile la dernière fois.

Ce n'était pas le genre de pièce qu'il s'attendait à voir dans l'aile psychiatrique d'une clinique, genre avec le canapé glauque en cuir noir et les charmants barreaux anti-suicides aux fenêtres - comme chez son ancien psy -. Au contraire, ce bureau là était chaleureux et accueillant, avec de gros meubles en bois, un tapis moelleux qui lui donnaient envie d'enlever ses chaussures, deux profonds et confortables fauteuils en tissus bleu nuit et une plante verte dans le coin.

Sa psy elle-même n'était pas le vieux monsieur flippant auquel il avait l'habitude, toujours à tripoter son collier de barbe en le fixant d'un air sévère, mais une jeune et gentille docteur qui lui avait proposé du thé quand il était entré. Il avait refusé, elle s'était servie.

Il l'observa tapoter son stylo contre le bureau. Signe d'indécision. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et releva les yeux.

« Je m'excuse Monsieur Sommet, mais je me dois d'insister. Dans les circonstances actuelles, une intensification du traitement est plus que recommandée. Vous pourriez avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler vos personnalités...

- J'ai entendu vos réticences, la coupa Mathieu. Mais c'est non, je suis désolé. Hors de question de supprimer totalement mes personnalités. Elles font parties de moi, je ne m'en séparerais pas. C'est ma décision.

- Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ait pas prévenu. »

En disant cela, elle griffonna les derniers mots sur l'ordonnance, arracha la feuille au bloc-note et la remit entre les mains de Mathieu.

« Voila pour vos migraines. Vous trouverez une pharmacie juste en face de la clinique.

- Merci beaucoup. Et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi. Et j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant un long moment. »

Mathieu lui rendit son sourire et quitta le cabinet.

Ainsi il ne pu apercevoir les lèvres pincés et les sourcils froncés de la psy qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche en regardant la porte par laquelle il était sorti.

* * *

><p><strong>Genre<strong> : Amitié, aventure (ou plutôt mésaventures pour le coup), suspense (du moins j'espère) un petit coté drama/angst par moment et enquête criminelle.

**Résumé** : Mathieu souffre de maux de tête et sa psy pense que c'est un bon prétexte pour lui faire prendre un traitement plus fort qui supprimerais enfin ses personnalités. Lui n'est évidement pas d'accord. Mais ce pourrait-il qu'il soit plus dangereux qu'il n'ose se l'avouer?

**Spoiler** : SLG épisode 84 et 85

**Disclaimer** : J'utilise uniquement les personnages mit en scène et non les personnes réels qui en sont les auteurs. Les personnages cités appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non à moi. Je ne touche aucun argent. Si j'apprends que ces personnes sont dérangés pas les fanfictions en général ou la mienne en particulier, je m'engage à retirer cette fic.

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde! Je m'essaye à une autre fic plus réaliste et plus sombre. Je sais que le sujet a été vu et revu, mais je vous assure que le traitement ici n'a pas encore été fait.<p>

Et surtout grand remerciement à Siffly qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)


	2. Une nuit compliquée

**Chapitre 1 - Une nuit compliquée**

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

_Nous recevons aujourd'hui sur notre plateau Vanessa Martin, responsable dans l'association "Les Plastiks" qui vas nous parler d'un nouveau phénomène social qui prend de l'ampleur en ce moment. Je veux bien sûr parler du succès grandissant des Parfaits qui ne cessent de faire de nouveau adeptes. Alors Madame Martin, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le perfectisme ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, après tout je suis là pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, la plastification c'est avant tout une philosophie de vie, un mode de pensée si vous préférez. C'est l'idée que la beauté, la perfection, n'est pas inaccessible. Nous n'avons pas à subir à jamais le corps dont on a arbitrairement hérité à la naissance, chacun peut choisir l'apparence qu'il désire et qui reflète son soi profond. "Le corps ne nous contrôle plus, nous contrôlons le corps", telle est la devise des "Plastiks"._

_- Vous utilisez le terme choisir, mais la plastification à pourtant un coût, et assez élevé de surcroît ?_

_- C'est exact. Mais tout aujourd'hui à un coût, on peut dire que ça fait parti du système. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la plastification est un cheminement, la perfection un but à atteindre. Cela n'amoindrit pas la beauté du geste, bien au contraire. De plus, nous espérons que la popularisation de notre mode de vie engendrera une baisse des coût et rendra la plastification accessible au plus grand nombre._

_- On vous le souhaite en effet. Et au sujet des procès pour faute professionnelle qui ternissent actuellement l'image du mouvement ?_

_- C'est un sujet très grave que vous faites bien d'aborder. Ce sont pour nous des déchirements de cœur que de voir se multiplier les tragédies. Ces chirurgiens charlatans qui s'enrichissent sur le dos des pauvres gens devraient être puni bien plus sévèrement. Mais je pourrais vous répondre que la vie comporte toujours un certain nombre de risques, et que chacun d'entre-nous en est conscient. Par ailleurs, l'association "Les Plastiks" que je représente est en train de monter un fond de soutient pour permettre aux victimes de chirurgies ratés de s'offrir une plastification complète à moindre frais._

_- Et pour ce qui est des procès pour abus de faiblesse? Que pensez-vous par exemple des plaintes portées à l'encontre du docteur Jazia Crusher part ses ex-patients l'accusant d'avoir profiter de leur fragilité émotionnelle pour leur soutirer une plastification et – je cite- "mutiler..._

« Ça ne vas pas ? » demanda Antoine.

Mathieu, Nyo et lui étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé chez Links, regardant les infos pendant que ce dernier finissait de préparer à manger – bref, la routine habituelle – quand Mathieu s'était penché en avant, sifflant de douleur et se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Non, c'est bon, c'est juste ma migraine qui reprend. » répondit Mathieu, toujours la tête entre les genoux.

Antoine prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

« Et ça te fais ça souvent ?

- Ouais, assez. Tu sais, c'est depuis la dernière fois quand je me suis cogné la tête. »

Antoine se souvenais assez bien. Il avait dû lui mettre deux claques pour qu'il se réveille, et même après il lui avait semblé plutôt mal en point.

« T'as pensé à consulter ? Demanda Nyo

- Non c'est bon, c'est pas aussi grave. Et puis en général ça passe assez vite. De toute façon j'essaye de limiter les médocs, tu sais avec mon traitement pour la schizophrénie tout ça. Les mélanges c'est pas bon.

- Donc si je te propose une aspirine tu vas pas la prendre ? Demanda Links en arrivant de la cuisine.

- Si, ça peut aller. Merci.

- Au fait, repris Antoine, t'a fait renouveler ton traitement?

- Pas encore, dit Mathieu en se levant et allant rejoindre Links pour récupérer les précieux comprimés. J'ai rendez-vous demain à la Clinique Ambroise Paré avec une psy pour ça.

- Sérieux Math, tu devrais faire gaffe avec ta santé, le sermonna Antoine.

- Oui maman. » railla Mathieu depuis la cuisine.

Mathieu avait beau se moquer, Antoine savait qu'il avait raison. Ok, sa schizophrénie n'était pas trop développée, il réussissait parfaitement à gérer ses personnalités et s'en servait même remarquablement bien dans son émission, mais quand même. Quand on souffre de troubles mentaux, on fait gaffe à sa tête, un point c'est tout. Et Antoine n'était pas une mère poule à le lui rappeler.

« Au fait, dit Links quand ils revinrent tout les deux. T'as parlé d'une psy. Tu vas pas chez ton médecin habituel ? »

Mathieu secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. Il me saoule trop, tout le temps à insister pour que je prenne un traitement plus fort qui supprimerait totalement mes personnalités. J'avais envie de changer. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Clinique Ambroise Paré, service psychiatrique._

Mathieu attendait dans le hall d'entré, installé sur une des nombreuses chaises à la disposition des gens en avance. Il n'aimait pas aller chez le psy. Déjà parce qu'il avait une méfiance naturelle envers les médicaments – qui a dit parano ? - et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris son désir de garder auprès de lui ses différentes personnalités. Il espérait que cela serait différent avec la nouvelle, mais il en doutait. Pour se calmer, il prit un des magazines posés en vrac sur la table basse.

Grossière erreur.

L'article central "_Êtes-vous faits pour la perfection ? La plastification pour toute les bourses_" ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Il ne comprenait pas cette mode ignoble consistant à se mutiler pour finir par ressembler à un bout de plastique. Il souffla bruyamment et balança le magazine sur la table, faisant sursauter les autres patients autour de lui.

« Tout vas bien Monsieur ? Lui demanda l'infirmier en poste au secrétariat.

- Oui, oui, pardon. C'est juste toutes ces histoires de plastification qui me révulsent... non mais sérieusement, ça vous le fait pas à vous ? » Demanda Mathieu aux autres maintenant qu'il était le centre de l'attention.

Aucun de répondit, mais il eu quand même droit à quelques sourires gênés et un ou deux hochements de têtes vigoureux.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, repris Mathieu désireux de se justifier, ces gens qui prônent la "beauté plastique" comme seul but dans la vie, moi ça me donne envie de... de...

- De rien de trop répréhensible, j'espère ? » Le coupa une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas entendu la psy arriver. Super. Passer pour un psychopathe dès la première impression, c'est fait.

« De hurler, j'allais dire, repris-t-il plus calmement, tentant de rattraper le coup.

- Bien entendu. » Dit-elle en souriant.

C'était une jeune femme qui lui semblait assez plaisante. Elle avait une queue de cheval basse qui lui tombait dans le dos et des jolis yeux vert où brillait une vive lueur d'intelligence. Elle jeta un œil aux registres qu'elle tenait en main et releva la tête pour s'adresser à l'ensemble de la salle.

« Monsieur Mathieu Sommet, annonça-t-elle,

- C'est moi, dit Mathieu en se levant.

- Ah, bien, répondit-elle en souriant. Docteur Christine Troi, enchantée. »

Il lui serra la main. Sa poigne était ferme et énergique. Il la suivit ensuite dans son bureau.

« Alors comme ça, vous détestez les Parfaits ? Lui dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir face à son bureau d'un signe de main.

- Non... enfin si. Un peu, avoua Mathieu. Pas vous ? Je ne vois pas comment font tout ces gens pour les aduler. Enfin, c'est incompréhensible.

- C'est précisément ça le problème, Monsieur … Sommet, dit-elle après un rapide coup d'œil à son registre. Comment pouvez vous prétendre ne pas être d'accord avec leur mode de vie si vous avouer vous même ne pas le comprendre ? »

Évidement si elle le prenait comme ça... Mathieu haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, dit-il. Mais ça semble tellement évident.

- Quand j'étais à la fac de médecine, ma colocataire voulait devenir chirurgien plasticien. Je vous avoue que moi non plus je ne comprenais pas cette obsession de l'apparence, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de la respecter, elle et ses choix. Elle me disait souvent "Toi tu t'occupes soigner l'intérieur de la tête des gens, et moi je m'occupe de la façade", raconta la psy avec un sourire affectueux et les yeux dans le vague. Mais bon, arrêtons là les digressions. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes sans traitement depuis quelques temps et vous voulez que je vous prescrive un renouvellement alors que je viens juste de vous rencontrer ? »

Mathieu se tortilla dans son fauteuil. Sûr que présenté comme ça, ça sonnait tout de suite moins bien. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il laisse tomber.

« En fait, oui. Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je prend ces médicaments, et ils me conviennent parfaitement.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi avoir arrêter exactement ?

- Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire. Disons que j'ai été occupé et dans l'impossibilité de m'en procurer.

- Très bien... Sinon, comment vous sentez vous en ce moment ?

- Ça vas. J'ai quelques migraines de temps en temps, mais rien de grave.

- Avez vous récemment subi un stress important ?

- Et bien, ça dépend, est-ce qu'affronter une armée de dinosaure pour sauver la Terre d'une invasion extra-terrestre est considéré comme un événement stressant ? »

Elle garda une expression neutre, le fixant quelques instants sans répondre.

« Je plaisante bien sûr, ajouta Mathieu en souriant. Non, pas d'événements particulièrement stressant. »

Elle hocha la tête mais nota quand même quelque chose sur son carnet. Bien, génial, elle allait encore le prendre pour un dingue. Ça lui apprendra à jouer au con.

« En revanche j'ai pris un coup sur la tête, repris Mathieu.

- Et vous avez fait des examens ?

- Non.

- Ça n'est pas sérieux Monsieur Sommet. Dans votre condition, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre une telle légèreté. »

Il ne répondit pas soutint son regard avec un air d'excuse. Il pouvait presque apercevoir la tête d'Antoine flottant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et récitant un "Je te l'avait bien dit" moralisateur .

« Bon, repris la psy. Je vais vous faire votre ordonnance, mais en contrepartie vous devez me laisser vous faire des examens, c'est d'accord ? »

Le marché était honnête.

« C'est d'accord.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner dans le hall, je vais demander un SCAN et une IRM. Malcolm – c'est l'infirmier chargé du secrétariat – vous emmènera quand ce sera votre tour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en voyant Mathieu souffler, ce ne sera pas long. Pour l'instant j'ai d'autres patients à voir, donc voici votre ordonnance et bonne soirée. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ce ne sera pas long, ce ne sera pas long, n'empêche que quand Mathieu quitta enfin la clinique il faisait déjà sombre. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient au début de l'hiver et que le soir tombait rapidement.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui. L'atmosphère était fraîche.

Il avait loupé le dernier bus et devrait marcher pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. C'était bien sa veine. L'attente et les examens l'avaient épuisés et sa migraine était revenue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, prendre une aspirine et dormir.

Il avançait seul dans la nuit déserte quand il lui sembla entendre un bruit dans une ruelle adjacente de l'Avenue Ambroise Paré où il se trouvait actuellement. Une ruelle sombre, de nuit, alors qu'il était seul et qu'en plus son mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement : même dans son état il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un bon plan. Il se détourna et s'apprêtait à repartir, mais il entendit de nouveau le bruit, qu'il identifia cette fois comme un gémissement. Il se dit que le gars qu'il voulait voir en se regardant dans le miroir n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ça, alors il retourna sur ses pas et s'enfonça dans la ruelle.

Si dans l'avenue les lampadaires lui permettaient de voir distinctement où il allait, ici les aux murs encadrant l'étroit passage ne laissaient même pas filtrer la lumière de la lune. Mathieu avançait prudemment dans la pénombre. La puanteur agressive des poubelles lui fit plisser les narines et il mouilla ses chaussures en marchant dans une flaque d'eau stagnante.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Évidement, personne ne lui répondit. Le silence pesant et l'obscurité mat donnaient à l'ambiance un aspect surréaliste et Mathieu en eut la chair de poule. Il s'avança davantage tout en restant vigilant, mais le bruit ne se fit plus entendre, si bien qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver. Il entendit le son d'une voiture derrière lui et, les nerfs à vif, il fit volte-face, pour être immédiatement aveuglé par les phares. Il plissa fortement les yeux et recula de quelques pas, portant les mains à sa tête. La lumière vive renforçait la douleur qui devint presque insupportable.

Puis ce fut le vide.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Les portes de la clinique s'ouvrirent violemment et Antoine arriva en trombe dans le hall. Il s'approcha du guichet sans faire attention aux regards outrés qu'on lui portait et exigea des renseignements sans même s'annoncer.

« Je voudrais voir Mathieu Sommet.

- Et vous êtes ? » Demanda l'infirmier à l'accueil, visiblement dérangé par le manque de politesse de la personne en face de lui.

Mais ça, Antoine n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Antoine Daniel.

- Et LinksTheSun, ajouta ce dernier qui venait juste d'apparaître derrière Antoine. On vient de nous appeler pour nous prévenir que notre ami avait été admis suite à une agression. »

Links était plus calme. Cela avait toujours été son caractère. En revanche Antoine semblait prêt à grogner sur quiconque se mettrait sur sa route.

L'infirmier consulta les registres dans son ordinateur, tapant d'une manière insupportablement lente sur le clavier en utilisant uniquement deux doigts, puis il décrocha son téléphone.

« Veuillez patienter quelques instants, dit-il à Links et Antoine en cachant d'une main le bas du combiné, je consulte le docteur Dubois.

- Dites moi juste dans quelle chambre il se trouve, dit Antoine fébrile.

- Antoine, grogna Links devant la grossièreté de son ami. Écoutez Monsieur... Malcolm, ajouta-t-il en lisant l'étiquette sur sa blouse, nous serions ravi de parler au médecin de Mathieu, cependant...

- Monsieur Daniel ? Le coupa une voix féminine derrière lui. Mathieu m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Christine Troi, sa psychiatre. Et vous devez être... LinksTheSun, je présume ? »

Elle tendait une main ouverte à Antoine, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, alors Links la saisit à sa place.

« Exact, dit Links.

- Sa psy ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Demanda Antoine brusquement.

Il avait les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et la suspicion. Mathieu ne lui avait jamais dit du bien de ses psys. Links lui lança un regard accusateur mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer. »

Elle les emmena plus loin et leur proposa un café. Links l'accepta poliment, mais Antoine refusa. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et de toute façon il était déjà assez excité comme ça. Il s'assirent sur des chaises en plastiques destiné à l'attente des patients et elle prit une grande inspiration – ainsi qu'une gorgée du breuvage fumant – avant de commencer son récit.

« Quand Mathieu est venu me voir hier soir il avait l'air en forme, mais au vue de son récent traumatisme j'ai quand même insisté pour qu'il reste passer des examens à la clinique. J'avais moi même beaucoup de travail, donc je suis restée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ma voiture étant en réparation, j'ai dû rentrer chez moi à pied, ce qui n'était pas trop gênant puisque j'habite à peine à 20 minutes d'ici... bref, abrégea-t-elle en voyant Antoine montrer des signes d'impatience. En arrivant chez moi, j'ai entendu des pleurs et des gémissement en provenance de l'abri bus. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir mon nouveau jeune patient recroquevillé contre le sol et pleurnichant comme un enfant ! Il avait une commotion à l'arrière du crâne donc j'ai tout de suite appelé une ambulance, à raison puisqu'il s'est évanoui peu avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il est resté inconscient un petit moment, puis quand il a repris connaissance il a demandé à vous voir, et on lui a administré un somnifère pour qu'il se repose. Les médecins ont conclus à une agression.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec eux ? Demanda Links qui avait perçu le scepticisme dans son intonation de voix.

- Et bien... lors de la séance nous avons bien évidement évoqué ses personnalités et sa difficulté croissante à maîtriser leurs apparitions. Et le jeune homme que j'ai trouvé hier soir n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le Mathieu rencontré plus tôt.

- Vous pensez qu'une de ses personnalités à pris le contrôle ? Conclu Links.

- Le geek. Vous pensez au geek. » Précisa Antoine.

Ce n'était pas une question. Antoine était inquiet. Il avait calmé son antipathie pour la jeune femme – qui après tout avait l'air très compétente, et envers qui il était reconnaissant pour avoir secouru Mathieu – mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami allait aussi mal. Normalement, ses personnalités ne se manifestaient pas comme ça. Il y fallait toujours une raison, ou un stress important pour qu'elles apparaissent.

« Il a très bien pu se faire agresser, et ce sera ce qui aura déclenché la crise, dit Antoine.

- Oui. Bien sûr, c'est ce qui a du se passer » dit la psy en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Antoine préférait croire à cette version des faits. A ce moment un autre médecin s'approcha d'eux. Les manches de sa blouse étaient retroussées et tachées de sang et il avait de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux bordés de pattes d'oies. Sans doute une nuit compliquée.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dubois, le médecin en charge de … euh »

Il feuilleta les documents qu'il avait en mains. Génial, un médecin qui ne connaissait pas le nom de son patient. C'était bien sa chance. Antoine lui jeta un regard noir.

« Mathieu Sommet, dit la psy.

C'est bien ça. Rien de très grave. Déshydratation et légère hypothermie. Le coup à la tête semble bénin, mais nous allons tout de même refaire des examens. On ne sait jamais.»

La dernière phrase fit resurgir toute l'inquiétude d'Antoine.

- Il... il vas quand même se réveiller? Questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Bien sûr ! Il est juste endormi à cause des somnifères. Il faut qu'il récupère.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? Demanda Links en posant une main apaisante sur la bras de son ami.

- Oui, bien entendu. Je vous mène à sa chambre. »

* * *

><p>Voila pour le chapitre 1 :)<p>

Merci à "Quelqu'un" pour sa review et à Siffly pour ses conseils, la suite pour bientôt.


	3. Le Vengeur imparfait

**Chapitre 2 – Le Vengeur imparfait**

Mathieu émergea progressivement du brouillard où il était plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des paupières. Il ne reconnu pas l'endroit où il était. Mais à la multitude de machines clignotantes tout autour de lui et à l'odeur persistante de désinfectant il devina qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital. Il ne savait... oh putain il y avait même des tubes plantés dans son bras ! Il pensa un instant à les retirer, mais finalement il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur les coussins.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il regarda un peu plus autour de lui et fut rassuré de reconnaître Antoine endormi dans un fauteuil, le menton encore posé dans sa main et le coude appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil.

« Ah monsieur Sommet, vous êtes réveillé. »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et fronça les sourcils. Le docteur Troi. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Ne lui en voulait pas, dit-elle après avoir surprit son regard à Antoine, il veille sur vous depuis ce matin. Vous savez, il est venu aux aurores.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mathieu, et il se rendit que sa bouche était pâteuse et en manque de salive.

- Je vais vous expliquer, dit-elle en se rapprochant du lit. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... je sortait de la clinique. J'étais fatigué. Et la migraine... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Je vois. Écoutez, ça tombe bien que votre ami soit endormi, il y a certaines choses dont je voudrais vous entretenir. »

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait dit à Antoine et Links quelques heures plus tôt.

« Donc, je me suis fait agresser, c'est ça ? Demanda Mathieu.

- Monsieur Sommet, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais inflexible. Nous savons tout les deux ce qui s'est passé. »

Mathieu détourna le regard. Il avait perdu le contrôle. C'était ce qu'il craignait.

« Mathieu, repris-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, vous devriez sérieusement envisager une modification de votre traitement. Je sais que vous répugnez à l'idée de supprimer vos personnalités, mais il semble que l'accident que vous avez subit ait affecté votre psychisme plus gravement que ce que nous avions cru au premier abord. Il serait plus judicieux...

- Non, la coupa Mathieu d'une voix qu'il espérait sans appel. Je refuse de me séparer d'eux. C'est un point auquel j'ai longuement réfléchit, croyez moi, et ma décision est irrévocable.

- Bien, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais en pinçant les lèvres – cela semblait être chez elle un tic récurant -. Après tout, c'est le geek, une personnalité inoffensive qui a pris le dessus. Et comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, c'est vous le patient, votre décision. En revanche j'insiste absolument pour que vous preniez quelque chose au moins pour vos migraines. Il semble qu'elles diminuent votre capacité à vous contrôler.

- C'est d'accord, concéda Mathieu après quelques instant de réflexion. Je viendrais vous voir demain à la clinique.

- C'est dûment noté. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de réveiller votre ami. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La psy avait réveillé Antoine et les avait laissé tout les deux. Il s'était assit sur le lit près de Mathieu et ils avaient joyeusement discutés de la frayeur que leur avait causé ce dernier. A l'entendre il avait l'air d'aller mieux, et Antoine sentit un poids dont il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué l'existence s'envoler de sa poitrine.

Il le quitta juste quelques minutes pour appeler Links et les autres - putain de clinique qui n'autorisait pas les téléphones dans son enceinte - et les rassurer.

Quand Antoine revint dans la chambre, le docteur Dubois était là et il lui répéta ce qu'il venait d'annoncer à Mathieu, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles et qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui dès ce soir à condition que quelqu'un reste avec lui, ce qu'Antoine s'empressa d'accepter. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits chez son ami et une de plus de ne gênait pas le moins du monde.

Cependant avant de rentrer ils durent attendre la venue d'un policier pour enregistrer la plainte de Mathieu pour agression - Inspecteur Thomas si Antoine se rappelait bien -. L'homme était petit, bedonnant et d'allure insignifiante mais aussi étonnamment jeune et chaleureux. Il se montra aimable et compréhensif : il avait malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de plainte.

Un peu avant la fin de l'entretien, le portable de l'inspecteur sonna et il s'excusa en décrochant. Antoine bougonna un peu parce que lui avait du quitter la chambre pour passer son coup de fil, mais changea vite d'expression devant le visage alarmé de l'inspecteur.

« Mon dieux... vous êtes sûr ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix étranglée par la frayeur.

« Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Mathieu en attrapant la télécommande de la télé. Mathieu accepta d'un signe de tête et l'inspecteur alluma l'écran. Ils tombèrent dès la première chaîne sur ce qu'il cherchait.

_Bonjour, ici Jean-Hubert votre correspondant en direct de l'avenue Ambroise Paré près de laquelle un drame vient de se dérouler. En effet, derrière les bandes jaunes de la police que vous voyez là se trouve le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme assassinée la nuit dernière. D'après nos informations il s'agirait d'Alexandra Laurent, animatrice de l'émission "Une chance de changer votre vie" qui a récemment fait parler d'elle lors de son adhésion à la célèbre association "Les Plastiks". La police n'a encore fait aucune déclaration, mais nous restons..._

« Je dois y aller, désolé mais c'est une urgence. » Leur dit l'inspecteur.

Mathieu lui répondit qu'il comprenais parfaitement, mais il était déjà parti.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Chez Mathieu, le lendemain soir._

Antoine observa Mathieu à la dérobée. Il remarqua à quel point il était pâle et dû faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'il allait mieux.

Le lendemain matin suivant la sortie de l'hôpital il était resté un peu, le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais il avait dû le quitter rapidement pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Du coup il avait tenu à repasser le soir pour prendre des nouvelles.

Mathieu était assit en face de lui, la tête posée dans ses mains en coupole, regardant son verre l'air absent. Et malade. La bosse sur son front commençait à perdre sa teinte jaune pour un bleu plus prononcé. Sa simple vu suffisait à mettre Antoine en colère.

« Qui que soit le salopard qui t'a fait ça, dit-il, je paierait cher pour passer un moment seul avec lui. Histoire de lui apprendre ce que ça fait de recevoir un coup sur la tête et d'être laissé pour mort dans un coin sordide. »

Mathieu ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner les yeux. Antoine regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il aurait dû se douter que des histoire de violence et de meurtres n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de lui remonter le moral.

« Et sinon, reprit-il, tes migraines, ça vas mieux ?

- Ouaip. Je suis allé voir la psy cette après-midi, elle m'a donné des médocs. Depuis j'ai plus eu de problème. »

Mathieu porta sa main à son verre et le vida d'un coup.

« On sort ? Ajouta-t-il. J'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air.

- Dernier Bar ? Proposa Antoine.

- Naturellement. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Dernier Bar._

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et Antoine partit chercher des boissons. Mathieu s'adossa confortablement à la chaise. Enfin il allait pouvoir souffler.

Alors qu'il se détendait pour la première fois de la journée, il cru discerner son nom dans des chuchotements au milieu du brouhaha familier. Il se retourna et vit plusieurs personnes parlant dans son dos, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il était habitué aux fans qui le reconnaissaient un peu partout, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas cette fois-ci. Les regards étaient mauvais et les sourcils froncés. Il détourna les yeux du groupe et arrêta d'y penser.

Mais les autres ne le voyaient pas comme ça. Trois gars se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers sa table. Quand ils furent juste à coté de lui il n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers eux.

« Salut, vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de rester poli.

Un des mecs se plaça dans son dos et posa les deux mains de chaque coté de sa chaise tandis qu'un autre balançait un journal sur la table. C'était la Une du jour, avec en gros titre « Une tragédie morbide pour les Plastiks ». Mathieu grimaça intérieurement mais réussit à conserver un visage impassible.

« Tu sais quelques chose à propos de ça ? Demanda le gars qui avait lancé le journal d'un air pas commode

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je saurais quoi que ce soi ?

- Joue pas au plus malin. Mon frère Malcolm travail à l'hôpital, et il était pote avec la victime depuis sa plastification, du temps où il travaillait encore pour le docteur Crusher. Il a dit que tu était là la veille de l'assassinat - comme par hasard le jour où elle avait rendez-vous à la clinique - et que t'avais l'air assez haineux contre les parfaits. Et de nouveau comme par hasard, le lendemain la police vient te rendre visite. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, répondit simplement Mathieu, s'enfonçant davantage sur sa chaise. Je ne sais rien.»

Le troisième frappa du plat de la main sur la table et s'appuya dessus en rapprochant son visage de celui de Mathieu.

«C'est drôle, dit-il d'une voix qui dissimulait mal sa colère, et à cette distance Mathieu n'avait aucun mal à sentir l'odeur fétide de son haleine alcoolisée, je n'arrive pas à te croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Antoine en arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'énerva le gars. Il me demande ce qu'il se passe ! »

L'homme – visiblement pas totalement sobre – s'adressait maintenant à toute la salle, à grand renfort d'intonations et de gestes maladroits. Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient tus.

« Il se passe qu'on a un putain de malade mental parmi nous, dit-il en pointant Mathieu du doigt, et que tout le monde trouve ça normal ! Mais j'ai pas envie de crever moi. »

Antoine serra les poing.

« Si t'as pas envie de crever, tu ferais bien de te calmer _maintenant_ et de nous foutre la paix, parce que crois moi Mathieu est pas le principal danger dont tu devrais t'occuper...

- Laisse tomber Antoine. Viens on se casse » dit Mathieu en l'attrapant par le bras.

Antoine comprenait pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas de scandale alors il le suivit sans protester, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de foudroyer du regard les trois connards jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté son champ de vision.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Il y est habitué. Intolérance, préjugé, incompréhension. C'était arrivé en bonus le jour où il avait appris pour sa schizophrénie. Le plus con, c'est que généralement ce sont l'isolement et le rejet qui aggravent les handicaps psychiques. Grâce à la fidélité de ses amis Mathieu n'était pas tombé dans ces travers, mais Antoine se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours là quand il le fallait.

« Il fait froid, dit Mathieu en resserrant sa veste autour de lui. On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Normalement, Antoine le laissait se débrouiller tout seul avec ces trucs là. Il était bon dans ce domaine, et puis chacun a le droit de se battre seuls avec ses propres démons. Pour être honnête, Antoine n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cet aspect de la vie de Mathieu.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas la soirée que tu espérais, jm'excuse. Ça faisait longtemps que ce genre de truc n'était pas arriver. Tu sais, avec l'émission et tout, les gens sont moins... enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Mais ce soir, Antoine était fatigué de le voir déçu. De le voir blessé. D'observer les gens lui balancer en pleine face leur propres angoisses. Il savait qu'il était probablement le seul à s'apercevoir de sa détresse, mais cela n'apportait qu'un maigre réconfort.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Antoine réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien que Mathieu ne sache déjà. Toutefois dans un moment comme celui-ci, savoir ne suffisait pas à se sentir mieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Antoine serra les poings et se demanda combien de temps chacun d'eux pourra encore endurer ça.

« Antoine. Antoine ! »

Mathieu secoua sa main devant son visage et Antoine daigna enfin lui prêter un peu d'attention.

« Tu verrais la tronches que tu tires. Souris un peu mec.

- C'est juste que... tain. Ça m'énerve ! Dit Antoine. »

Mathieu lui fit face et se mit à marcher à reculons devant lui.

« Arrêtes de faire ça, lui dit Antoine.

- Pourquoi ? Je risque de me faire mal ? Jchuis pas en sucre mec, et t'es pas ma mère. Arrête un peu de vouloir de surprotéger comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.

- Je sais. J'arrive pas à trouver quoi dire.

- Te prend pas la tête. C'est juste des connards bourrés dans un bar, c'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis mille fois plus cool, plus connu, et plus beau gosse qu'eux, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre.

- J'ai envie de donner un coup de poing dans quelque chose.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de psychopathe, dit Mathieu en souriant. Je blague ! Rajouta-t-il quand Antoine le foudroya du regard. Antoine, Antoine, pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? »

Antoine répondit par une grimace un peu stupide et passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Mathieu. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller au bar, ils iraient chez lui, et ils pourraient même appeler des potes et passer une bonne soirée.

Il se promit juste de tuer la prochaine personne qui regardera Mathieu de travers.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mathieu se réveilla et grimaça. Le mal de tête était revenu. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et avala deux des pilules que lui avait prescrites le docteur Troi. Elles le soulageaient au début, mais il s'était aperçu que l'effet s'estompait de plus en plus rapidement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se massa les tempes. Il s'était apparemment endormi tout habillé après être rentré de chez Antoine. Il se souvenait de la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passé avec leurs amis, mais pas du trajet de retour jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait dû boire plus qu'il n'avait cru pour avoir un trou pareil. Il devrait faire gaffe quand même. Alcool et médicaments ne...

Il stoppa net ses réflexions. "Alcool et médicaments ne font pas bon ménage". Il se souvenait distinctement avoir entendu Antoine-maman-poule dire cette phrase... en refusant de remplir son verre. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de boire de la soirée.

Mais s'il était sobre, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas du trajet retour jusqu'à chez lui ?

Oh. Non.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en gémissant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir encore perdu le contrôle ! Jamais depuis qu'il avait commencé son émission il ne s'était sentit aussi démuni. Pour la première fois il commençait à avoir peur de ses propres personnalités.

Son ventre gronda et le rappela à la réalité. Il chasse ces pensée désagréables et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était 14h du matin, l'heure parfaite pour un bol de céréale.

Il se servit et alluma la radio.

_Flash info! Celui que les journalistes appellent déjà "le Vengeur imparfait" a fait une nouvelle victime hier soir. Robert Petit, lui aussi membre de la célèbre association "Les Plastiks" a été sauvagement agressé à l'angle de la rue Pasteur. La police..._

Mathieu reposa sa cuillère dans son bol. Il n'avait plus faim.

Un odieux doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

* * *

><p>Merci à Eclat de noisette, melirix, quelqu'un et lumina650 pour leurs reviews.<p>

Melirix : contente que la psy te plaise, surtout vu ce qui vas se passer par la suite ;)

Quelqu'un : je sais qu'il a un vrai nom :D, juste je tiens à utiliser les pseudos car ça me permet de maintenir clairement la séparation personnes réel/personnages. C'est une décision personnelle et je comprend qu'on fasse autrement ou que cela paraisse bizarre, mais pour l'instant c'est ma façon de faire.

Lumina650 : la romance n'est pas le point central, par contre libre à toi de t'imaginer ce que tu veux :)


	4. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars**

Mathieu avait reçu dans le courant de l'après-midi un appel du commissariat le convoquant pour clarifier quelques détails au sujet de sa plainte. En arrivant il croisa l'inspecteur Thomas reconduisant dehors un espèce de clochard au chapeau bizarre qui criait « Je sais tout! Tout! J'ai tout compris! Vous avez tort d'ignorer mes avertissements ! ». L'inspecteur le mit à la porte sans prêter attention à ses récriminations. Il sourit amicalement à Mathieu en s'excusant pour le désagrément, puis fit traverser l'open-space et le conduisit au bureau de la commissaire. Mathieu entra en l'inspecteur repartit à ses occupations.

« Ah, Monsieur Sommet, je vous attendait. Commissaire Natasha Worf.» Dit-elle tout en réorganisant ses papiers sur le bureau encombré.

Elle se leva un instant pour lui serrer la main par-dessus le bureau. C'était une grande femme noire d'allure sérieuse d'une quarantaine d'année. Peut-être plus, puisque ses cheveux ras commençaient à grisonner. Elle portait un chemisier vert à manche courte et de nombreux bracelets aux poignets.

« Je suis reçu par la commissaire pour une simple affaire d'agression ? Remarqua Mathieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'égard. Vous faites ça à chaque fois ? »

Elle sourit mais tout en gardant une allure professionnelle.

« Je dois vous avouer que non. Mais votre cas est exceptionnel.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Racontez moi d'abord ce qui c'est passé. »

Mathieu lui fit le même récit qu'à l'inspecteur Thomas quelques jours auparavant, lui racontant en détail tout ce dont il se rappelait. C'est à dire pas grand chose en fait. Si maintenant il arrivait à se souvenir de sa sortie de la clinique jusqu'à son désagréable passage dans la ruelle, pour tout ce qui venait après c'était le trou noir.

« Et vous n'avez rien vu du tout de votre agresseur ? Demanda la commissaire. Vous ne savez pas combien à peu près il mesure, ou s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme ?

- Non.

- Entendu, dit-elle en griffonnant quelque chose sur le papier devant elle. J'aurais d'autres question à vous poser si vous le permettez. »

Elle fouilla dans une boite posée à la droite de son bureau en sortit un paquet de photos. Elle en choisit une et la fit glisser sur la table jusque sous le nez de Mathieu. À sa vue celui-ci détourna immédiatement la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sur la photo était allongé le corps sans vie d'une femme, le ventre transpercé d'une multitude de coups de couteau, les yeux exorbités et l'horreur encore perceptible dans le regard. Le reste de son visage en revanche n'exprimait pas la moindre trace d'émotion.

C'était une plastifiée.

« Avez-vous croiser cette personne le soir de votre agression ? Interrogea la commissaire.

- Non, répondit Mathieu. Je n'ai jamais vu cette personne. Est-ce que c'est...

- Alexandra Laurent, oui en effet.

- Et pourquoi me montrez-vous cette photo ? Demanda Mathieu avec suspicion.

- Votre agression s'est produite presque au même moment que le meurtre, et dans un lieu assez proche. Nous pensions que vous auriez peut-être vu quelque chose. Peut-être même avez-vous été agressé par la même personne.

- Et bien non. Je suis désolé » répondit Mathieu, pas rassuré pour autant par ses explications.

La commissaire hocha la tête et sortit une autre photo du paquet qu'elle plaça à coté de la première.

« Et celle-ci ? »

La même scène, mais cette fois-ci avec le cadavre d'un homme. Mathieu ne pu pas davantage supporter cette vision plus de quelques instants.

« Non plus. C'est...

- La seconde victime, assassinée hier soir.

- Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? Mon agression n'a pas eut lieu hier.

- C'est vrai. Puisque vous aborder le sujet, où étiez vous hier soir ? »

Mathieu sentit d'un coup tout son sang quitter son visage. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« J'étais chez des amis.

- Et vous y êtes resté toute la nuit ?

- Et bien oui... oh attendez, je crois que je me sortit un moment pour aller m'aérer, et en croisant par hasard cet homme j'ai soudain ressenti une puissante pulsion meurtrière prendre possession de moi et je l'ai massacré à coup de couteau. J'ai rapporté des bières.

- Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose.

- Je suis rentré seul chez moi tôt dans la matinée et j'ai dormi. La rue Pasteur n'était même pas sur ma route. Je peux vous donner les adresses si vous voulez.

- Bien sûr, mais rien ne vous empêchait de faire un petit détour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Écoutez. Vos sous-entendu deviennent tellement grossiers que même en faisant exprès je ne peux plus les ignorer. Est-ce que je dois demander un avocat ou quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, pas la peine. Il s'agit juste d'une petite conversation informelle, histoire d'avoir tout les renseignements nécessaires pour votre plainte. D'ailleurs nous avons finit. »

Elle lui serra une nouvelle fois la main et l'invita à rentrer chez lui.

Il n'arriva pas à empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Dans quelle galère venait-il encore de se fourrer?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mathieu avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa prochaine émission, il n'y arrivait pas. Son mal de tête était persistant ce soir, et ce quelque soit le nombre de pilules qu'il avalait. Il était angoissé. Terriblement angoissé par cet affreux doute qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui. Serait-ce possible que...

Non. Il n'était pas un monstre.

Il. N'était. Pas. Un. Monstre.

En était-il seulement persuadé ou essayait-il naïvement de se convaincre lui-même ?

Arg !

_Driiiing_.

La sonnette de son appartement sortit Mathieu de ses pensées. C'était Antoine qui venait voir comment il allait, comme tout les soirs en ce moment. Mathieu était à la fois heureux de le voir et fatigué de devoir faire les efforts de bonne présentation qu'exigeait sa présence. Il s'efforça d'afficher une mine réjouie et lui ouvrit.

En fait, ce fut une une bonne soirée. Antoine était doué pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Avec lui il arrivait à rire et s'amuser en toute insouciance même dans les situations les plus sombres.

Lui nuit tomba et l'ambiance changea subtilement, devenant plus intime, plus sérieuse. Les rires se turent. Le temps n'était plus aux discussions futiles et aux blagues foireuses, l'un comme l'autre l'avait sentit.

« Comment tu vas ? Demanda Antoine doucement après un moment de silence.

- Bien. » Répondit Mathieu.

Mais le ton de sa voix ne laissa aucun des deux dupe. Mathieu s'étonna de son besoin de se protéger même contre Antoine. Il sentait bien qu'Antoine en souffrait, mais il n'ajouta rien quand même. Antoine soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis face à son silence il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Si je pouvais retrouver celui qui t'as fait ça... » marmonna-t-il en guise de promesse.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, fixant un point vague dans l'obscurité. Il y a certaines choses qui sont plus facile à dire dans le noir.

« Écoutes Antoine. Je ne me suis pas fait agresser. C'est... je me suis fait submerger par mes personnalités.

- Je sais. » avoua Antoine.

Mathieu leva un sourcil étonné mais ne fit aucune remarque. C'est fou comme certaines conversations, certaines confessions, étaient plus facile à faire une fois la nuit tombé.

« Je pensait que tu te contrôlait, repris Antoine.

- Je le pensait aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, saches que je serais...

- Je t'interdis de conclure une conversation aussi intime par une phrase aussi cliché. » Le coupa Mathieu avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était d'avis qu'ils avaient dépassé leur quotas de niaiserie pour la soirée. Pour redonner à l'ambiance un semblant de virilité il parti donc leur chercher des bières dans la cuisine.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine s'étonnait de sa convocation au commissariat. On lui avait vaguement fait comprendre que c'était au sujet de Mathieu, par rapport à l'agression tout ça, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il pouvait être utile. Quand on l'introduisit dans le bureau de la commissaire qui l'attendait – seule – il sentit tout de suite le traquenard.

Effectivement la commissaire voulait lui parler de Mathieu. Mais pas dans le sens qu'Antoine avait en tête. Elle soupçonnait Mathieu d'être ce tueur en série dont on parlait dans les médias, le "Vengeur imparfait", et voulait qu'Antoine lui fournisse des informations dans ce sens. Il sentit la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure que les accusations contre son ami se faisaient plus limpides, mais il maîtrisa ses émotions. Ce n'aurait pas été dans l'intérêt de Mathieu qu'il s'énerve.

Il répondit à toutes les questions civilement mais le plus succinctement possible, et ne dit bien sûr rien au sujet de sa maladie ou de ses personnalités. Pas le peine de lui donner de quoi alimenter ses théories. Si elle se doutait qu'il lui avait dissimulé quelque chose, elle n'en montra rien.

Qu'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire, il savait que Mathieu était innocent.

En sortant, il bouscula un grand homme avec un chapeau bizarre qui faisait le pied de grue devant le commissariat mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Il faisait complètement nuit mais la pleine lune était telle qu'il voyait distinctement tout ce qui se passait dans l'avenue devant lui._

_En revanche lui personne ne le voyait. Il était en retrait dans cette ruelle sombre, invisible et silencieux comme l'ombre qui le dissimulait. Dans la poche de son manteau, ses doigts caressaient la lame du long couteau, appréciant la sensation contre sa peau du métal dure et froid comme son âme._

_Il attendait._

_Puis elle arriva. Ses talons claquaient à un rythme rapide sur le pavé irrégulier et le bruit résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et sentit monter en lui toute sa fureur._

_Une plastifiée. Il haïssait les plastifiés. Leur arrogance, leur stupidité. Il n'était pas sur que sa rage à leur encontre n'était pas qu'un simple prétexte pour libérer toute cette tension meurtrière qu'il portait en lui depuis toujours, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelqu'un devait débarrasser le monde de ces déchets humains, et ce quelqu'un serait lui._

_Il attendit qu'elle dépasse son allée et surgit derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se colla contre son dos et l'entraîna dans la ruelle sombre. Là, à l'abri des regards, il la poignarda au ventre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Au début elle résista, elle mordit même au sang la main qui la bâillonnait, mais à force elle se débattait de moins en moins vigoureusement. Il sentit la vie s'échapper d'elle peu à peu et jouissait de cette sensation de contrôle, lui qui n'avait jamais su se contrôler lui-même. Il caressa le ventre déchiré et renifla dans ses cheveux l'odeur suave du shampoing mêlé à celle de la peur comme un amant attentionnée. Alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir et que leur corps sans vie devint pesant entre ses bras, il se rendit compte qu'un début d'érection formait une bosse au niveau de son entre jambe... _

Mathieu se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de cauchemar. Une invention de son esprit, rien de plus, causée par toutes ces horribles accusations dont il était victime.

Il fouilla la table de nuit à la recherche de ses cachets pour la migraine, mais il n'en restait plus. Il les avait avalé à une vitesse folle ! Il irait demain chez la psy pour qu'elle lui en prescrive d'autres, ou mieux quelque chose de plus fort.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable : 3h du matin. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir tout de suite. Il se leva, encore tremblant, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Une fois face au miroir, il fixa son image. Il était pâle, bien sûr, mais rien dans son visage ne reflétait le tumulte nauséabond de pensées qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui. D'une certaine façon cela le calma. Il soupira et s'aspergea le visage.

Brusquement il s'écarta. Ce n'était pas de l'eau qui coulait du robinet, mais du sang, du sang rouge qui ruisselait entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit le sang avait disparu. Il était seul dans sa salle de bains silencieuse et tout allait bien.

En réalité non, tout n'allait pas bien.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, émettant un son assez peu sexy – et même, disons-le, assez peu humain – et se gratta distraitement le ventre. Il venait juste de se réveiller et il traversait le couloir menant de sa chambre à la cuisine pieds nu et torse-poil, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama en coton bleu clair.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut dans son salon un inconnu tranquillement assit dans son canapé, une tasse de café dans une main et le journal du jour dans l'autre – et totalement habillé, heureusement - . En l'entendant arrivé, l'intrus se tourna vers lui et posa son journal et son café sur la table basse.

« Ah, Antoine, je t'attendais, dit-il d'une voix charmante. Tu permet que je t'appelle Antoine ? »

Antoine ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'incongruité de la situation. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de l'homme et se saisit de sa tasse de café.

« Je suppose que je suis sensé être impressionné par le fait que vous connaissiez mon nom ? » Dit-il en croisant les jambes et prenant une pause confortable.

L'homme sourit, appréciant son audace.

« Tu ne me demande pas qui je suis ? »

Antoine avala une longue gorgé de café - trop sucré -, laissant volontairement l'autre dans l'attente, puis posa la tasse sur la table basse en un bruit sec.

« Non. J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de qui vous êtes. En revanche je voudrais bien vous voir dégager de chez moi, et en vitesse.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si catégorique. Du moins pas si tu veux venir en aide à ton ami... »

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet homme... puis il remarqua le vieux chapeau bizarre posé à coté de lui sur le canapé, et se fut comme un déclic dans sa tête.

« Vous êtes le mec du commissariat ?

- Bien. Tu es plus observateur que je ne le croyait. Oui effectivement, c'est bien moi. Et sache j'étais là aussi l'autre soir au bar, quand ces imbéciles s'en sont pris à ton ami.

- Est-ce que vous me suivez? Demanda Antoine, à la fois indigné et légèrement inquiet.

- Disons que je m'arrange pour être là au bon moment au bon endroit.

- Et vous ne croyez pas Mathieu coupable, affirma Antoine, décidant de laisser la partie glauque de la situation de coté pour le moment.

- Serais-je ici dans le cas contraire ? »

Antoine s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, fixant l'autre homme dans les yeux. La décision la plus sage serait d'appeler immédiatement la police pour leur signaler une entrée par effraction.

Mais la police était en ce moment trop occupée à essayer de trouver une bonne raison pour mettre Mathieu en prison.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- La même chose que toi. La vérité. Je sais des choses à propos de ces meurtres. Des choses que la police refuse d'écouter. Ils me prennent pour un excentrique, un fou. Mais moi je sais que le gamin n'est pas coupable.

- Qui alors ? » Demanda Antoine, sous tension.

Le vieux de pencha vers lui comme pour une confidence et lui parla à voix basse.

« Un groupe machiavélique de satanistes qui pratique des sacrifices humains lors de leurs rituels hideux. Je les surveille depuis longtemps, je _sais_ qu'ils l'ont fait. Ils sont dangereux. Je te le dit, ton ami n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est l'œuvre de la secte des adorateurs du démon. »

"Gros" ajouta Antoine dans sa tête, parce que ouais, là il avait presque l'impression d'entendre le hippie parler. Cependant l'homme le regardait avec tant de gravité qu'il lui fut impossible de lui rire au nez ou même de froncer les sourcils. Antoine se contenta donc de hocher la tête sans répondre.

« Voila. Je t'ait dit ce que je sais. J'ai noté l'adresse sur un papier épinglé sur le frigo. Si tu tiens à savoir la vérité, tu n'as qu'à leur rendre une petite visite, dit l'inconnu en remettant son chapeau.

- Et pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même, leur rendre une petite visite ?

- Ils connaissent mon visage. Je serait grillé à peine aurais-je fait un pas dans le secteur. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon ami qui est sur le point d'être injustement condamné... »

Sur ce il salua Antoine et disparu de l'appartement, le laissant perplexe avec pour seule compagnie un post-it et une tasse de café froid.

* * *

><p>Merci à éclat de noisette et quelqu'un d'avoir commenté (et pas la peine de t'excuser, je n'ais pas pris ta remarque comme un reproche^^).<p>

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques inconvénients, le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite (enfin j'espère).


	5. Dans de beaux draps

**Chapitre 4 – Dans de beaux draps**

Antoine et Nyo étaient attablés en terrasse du Dernier Bar. La température était agréablement douce pour la saison et beaucoup de gens en avaient profité pour sortir prendre l'air.

Pourtant l'ambiance à la table des deux garçons était loin d'être légère. Antoine faisait tourner sa boisson dans son verre d'un air morose tandis que Nyo tapotait la table en rythme du bout des doigts, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

- Sais pas trop. Après tout ça n'est qu'un mec bizarrement qui m'a filé un bout de papier. Y a pratiquement aucune chance que ça puisse nous aider.

- Mais pratiquement aucune chance, c'est déjà une chance. Et c'est la seule qu'on ait. A mon avis tu devrais la tenter.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouaip. J'en suis sûr, confirma Nyo avec conviction.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à convoquer la _Team_ _Web_. »

Antoine sourit à l'entente du surnom. Quand il avait entendu pour la première fois cette manière de désigner leur groupe d'ami youtubers, Nyo l'avait de suite trouvé trop cool et ne les appelait maintenant plus que comme ça.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire de plus ? Objecta cependant Antoine. Non, ça n'est pas la peine. En plus je ne pense pas que Mathieu serait à l'aise avec le fait que je parle de ses problèmes à tout le monde. Non. J'irais seul. »

Il vida sa bière d'un trait et reposa le verre sur la table. Il avait pris sa décision.

Mais avant il devait parler à Mathieu.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Quand Mathieu avait appelé la clinique, le docteur Troi avait pressentit au son de sa voix l'urgence de la situation et la détresse de son patient, même si celui-ci s'était bien gardé de l'exprimer par des mots. Elle lui avait donc dégoté un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même, au risque de prendre du retard dans son propre agenda.

Mathieu lui expliqua qu'il avait urgemment besoin d'une nouvelle ordonnance de médicaments contre la migraine car il avait terminé la première boite. Le docteur Troi fut très surprise puisque celle-ci était sensée lui durer bien plus longtemps. Elle insista donc, s'obstinant à lui tirer les vers du nez et il finit par tout avouer. Les amnésies, les cauchemars, les hallucinations. Il se rendit compte après coup que ça lui faisait un bien fou d'enfin vider son sac. Mais alors qu'il confessait ses doutes et ses peurs les plus secrètes, la psy l'interrompit.

« Monsieur Sommet, commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Je veux vous aider. De tout mon cœur. Mais là vous êtes à moitié en train d'avouer un meurtre et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Éthiquement, c'est impossible.

- Alors quoi, vous allez me dénoncer ?

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux vous aider. Mais je serais grandement rassurée si vous passiez le reste de la nuit parmi nous. Juste ce soir. Ça vous permettrez de vous reposer, et vous pourriez être sûr que vous n'y êtes pour rien s'il y a une nouvelle agression.

- Ici ? Dans l'aile psychiatrique de la clinique ? »

Il avait des frissons lui parcourant l'échine rien que d'y penser. L'internement. C'était ça hantise depuis qu'il était au courant pour sa maladie. Elle remarqua son trouble et tenta de le rassurer.

« Écoutez... je ne suis pas sensé vous en parler, mais là vous ne me laisser pas le choix. La police m'a contactée. Ils veulent que je fasse votre expertise psychologique. Bien sûr il y a le secret professionnel, mais je ne peux pas leur mentir. »

C'était donc ça. Mathieu se sentit soudain pris au piège, un horrible piège et il détestait ça. Elle se rendait bien compte de son état d'horreur et voulu l'apaiser.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne cherche à vous nuire. Ce sera juste une nuit, le temps pour la police de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompe de coupable. Vous allez vous reposer, demain nous ferons d'autres analyses et nous comprendrons ensuite ce qui ne vas pas avec vos migraines. Et tout iras mieux, c'est promis. »

Mathieu n'était pas vraiment tranquille. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« Comment ça il n'est pas disponible ? »

Antoine s'était inquiété de ne pas trouver Mathieu chez lui lors de sa visite du soir, et son angoisse n'avait fait que se renforcer quand il avait réalisé que son téléphone était débranché. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler la police quand il se rappela que Mathieu avait eu rendez-vous chez sa nouvelle psy cet après-midi, et il décida de faire un tour à la clinique avant de lancer l'alerte.

Un fois sur place on lui avait assuré que oui, Mathieu était bien ici, et qu'il s'apprêtait à y passer la nuit – Antoine s'était presque étranglé de stupeur en entendant ça – mais que non, Antoine ne pouvait pas lui parler.

« Les visites sont terminées, lui assura le docteur Troi. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Mathieu serait enchanté de vous laisser le voir dans son... état actuel.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, gronda Antoine. Je veux parler à Mathieu . Maintenant.

- Mathieu ne souhaite pas être déranger pour l'instant, et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aller à l'encontre des volontés de mes patients, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Revenez demain. »

Sur ce, elle prétexta un surcroît de travail et l'invita à sortir, le mettant pratiquement de force à la porte.

Antoine avait un mauvais pressentiment. Toute cette histoire n'était pas claire.

Il fallait qu'il agisse dès ce soir.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine regarda fixement le petit sentier sombre et sinueux devant lui, puis le GPS lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé, puis le post-it, et de nouveau le chemin, GPS, post-it, chemin. Il soupira.

L'adresse fourni par l'homme-au-chapeau l'avait mené dans un coin paumé à une dizaine de kilomètre de la ville. Au cœur d'une angoissante forêt en plus. Dans le genre cliché on ne fait pas mieux. A part peut être avec un cimetière. Ou des catacombes à la limite. Bref.

Il gara sa voiture et avisa le petit chemin de terre devant lui. Enfin, chemin était un bien grand mot pour décrire la piste boueuse sans doute tracé par le passage d'animaux sauvages. Avec la noirceur de la nuit – parce que la secte ne se réunissait que de nuit, évidement - et l'épaisseur de la forêt, il ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui. S'armant de tout son courage - et d'une lampe torche - il s'engagea dans l'effrayant passage.

Le chemin montait. Des ronces et autres plantes gênaient sa traversée, mais Antoine remarqua quand même quelques traces de pas humains dans la boue au sol entre les différentes marques d'animaux, preuve au moins que des gens étaient récemment passés par là.

Le chemin déboucha sur une trouée dans la forêt et s'estompa. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque Antoine était enfin arrivé là où il voulait.

Devant lui, au milieu des arbres tordus et de la nature sauvage, se dressait un bâtiment solitaire et abandonné. C'était un petit hôtel de voyage. Aujourd'hui moisi et délabré, il avait du être dans le temps... et bien, peut être un peu moins abîmé, mais pas beaucoup plus glorieux. C'était le genre hôtel formule 1 un peu crasseux pour étudiant fauchés ou vacanciers en panne. Pas qu'Antoine avait des goûts de luxe, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il aurait aimé passer la nuit.

Et pourtant c'était là qu'il se dirigeait maintenant. Seul. Dans le noir. Brrr. Finalement il aurait peut-être du écouter Nyo et demander de l'aide à la "Team Web".

Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte principal mais elle était irrémédiablement fermée. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et finit par trouver une brèche dans le mur couvert de tags. Sans doute une entrée empruntée par des squatteurs (ou des satanistes sanguinaires, au choix). Il se faufila à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur, avec les fenêtres obstruées, la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la clairière ne passait plus. L'obscurité était tellement opaque que même la lumière de la lampe de poche ne suffit pas à éclairer correctement l'environnement autour de lui. Il traversa plusieurs pièces entièrement vidées, à part des papiers et autres détritus jonchant le sol et les cadavres de lavabos arrachés aux murs. Antoine eut beau convoquer toutes ses réserves de rationalités, sa peur profonde du noir faisait peu à peu monter son angoisse. Il arriva à un escalier dont la rambarde avait disparue. Priant pour que l'édifice tienne malgré tout, il s'engagea et gravit les marches. Au premier étage, il entendit un bruit venant d'une salle proche. Discrètement, il s'en approcha et entra.

Vide.

Quelle déception. Il se sentit soudain très, très stupide.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »Lança-t-il à la ronde.

Le silence lui répondit. Quelle perte de temps ! Il n'aurait pas du venir ici. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il sentit quelque chose de collant sous sa chaussure. Il abaissa sa lampe torche...

Du sang ! Oh bordel de merde c'était du sang !

Terrifié, il recula et heurta alors une table qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de son rapide examen de la salle. Il se retourna et son visage se décomposa.

Devant lui, un équipement tout droit sortit d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Livre des sorts noirs et poussiéreux, pentagrammes, bougies rouges et noirs, et surtout une dague rituel maléfiquement décoré et couvert de sang encore frais.

Il glapit puis sursauta quand la porte derrière lui se referma d'un coup sec.

Et là, deux bruits successifs le firent frémirent d'horreur : le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on ferme et le rythme lent d'une respiration.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mathieu se retourna une fois encore dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le fin matelas était trop dure, les couvertures trop rêches. Les barreaux anti-suicides aux fenêtres l'angoissaient, l'ambiance blanche et aseptisée lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs et le costume d'hôpital gris terne contre lequel il avait troqué ses vêtements le grattait. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait peur de s'endormir. De rêver.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutais là ? Était-il vraiment sensé s'endormir calmement en espérant qu'un meurtre serait commis cette nuit et l'innocenterais ? Il se sentait sale d'espérer ainsi la mort d'un innocent.

Que ressentirait-il alors si cela se produisait ?

Et si cela ne se produisait pas ?

Raah !

Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à Antoine, ou au moins le prévenir qu'il passerait la nuit ici, mais il avait confié à l'infirmière son portable en même temps que ses fringues et n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la chercher.

Il repoussa la couverture d'un coup de pied et fixa le plafond. Apparemment compter les carreaux était pour lui aussi inefficace que de compter les moutons. Il soupira.

Il aurait peut-être dû accepter le sédatif que lui avait proposé le docteur Troi.

Il se leva, se servit un gobelet d'eau au petit lavabo de coin et avala à la place un de ces nouveaux cachets pour la nuit qu'elle lui avait prescrit, ceux qui étaient sensés apporter "calme et sérénité".

Il alla se recoucher quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Un petit cri dans le silence de la clinique. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit distinctement le bruit de la chute d'un homme. Un des patients avait peut être un accident ? Il attendit, et n'entendant personne arriver décida de partir lui-même chercher Malcolm qui était de service de garde cette nuit là.

Il traversa les couloirs sombres et silencieux. C'est étrange comme un même endroit peut vous sembler différent en fonction de si vous vous y rendiez le jour ou la nuit.

Mais quand il arriva au poste de Malcolm, il le trouva vide. Il fronça les sourcils. L'infirmier peu scrupuleux avait dû sortir prendre une pause clope, laissant les pauvres patients dans la détresse. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se disant que ce n'était décidément pas son rôle de partir à la poursuite de l'infirmier, quand soudain une vision le glaça d'horreur.

Malcolm était étendu par terre le visage figé dans la peur, son sang formant autour de son corps inerte une flaque dont le carmin tranchait sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital. Il eu soudain l'impression d'être entré dans une des horribles photos que lui avait montré la commissaire. Il recula de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre, quand il entendit dans son dos résonner une voix traînante et hautaine.

« Eh bien Monsieur Sommet, on dirais que vous avez le chic pour être toujours dans mes pattes... »

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux en croyant reconnaître le timbre. Il se retourna.

« Docteur Troi ? Mais que... »

Mathieu en perdait ses mots. C'était donc elle, l'assassin sanguinaire ? Elle qui était si gentille...

Il le savait pourtant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette règle restera graver dans du marbre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ne. Jamais. Faire. Confiance. A . Un. Psy.

Jamais.

« Tadam ! » S'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras pour saluer, le sourire aux lèvres et le couteau encore sanglant ayant servi à tuer Malcolm toujours entre ses mains. Apparemment la situation l'amusait follement – sans mauvais jeu de mots -.

« Mais, pourquoi vous faites ça ? » Demanda Mathieu éberlué.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te révéler mes plans diaboliques juste comme ça au lieu de te tuer ? Tu as regardé trop de films mon petit Mathieu. »

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur lui avec la ferme attention de mettre ses paroles à exécution.

* * *

><p>Merci à Leenra, Deponia et Eclat de Noisette pour leurs reviews :)<p>

Félicitations à tout ceux et celles qui avaient devinés pour la psy (et aussi à ceux qui l'aimait bien et qui se sentent affreusement trahie (ouais, j'aime me réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui)). J'aimerais bien savoir si vous avez des théories sur ses motivations?

Sinon, il semblerais que j'ai un peu surestimé mes capacités de coordination entre mes études et l'écriture de cette fic. Du coup à partir de maintenant le rythme descend à un chapitre par semaine, qui sortira les week-ends normalement (mais bon cette fic touche à sa fin donc ça ne devrais pas changer grand chose).

A la semaine prochaine du coup :)


End file.
